Blue Christmas
by HisNameIsPeter
Summary: This story, dedicated to my sister, follows Loki who searches his heart for the meaning of Christmas. This takes place after Thor: The Dark World when Thor is on Midgard with Jane. Loki follows him there and wonders if family truly is the key to happiness. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.


**This is my first Avengers story, written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge. Loki is a great character, so I hope I did alright with him. Tell me what you think in your reviews (I am considering starting a multi-chapter Avengers story). **

**This story is dedicated to my best friend, stage partner, fellow fangirl, partner in crime, writing soundboard, tickle monster, sleuth and solver, trickster of hilarious pranks, annoy-er of older brother, and favorite (only) sister, OkieDokieLoki. I hope you enjoy the one who is simultaneously Sherlock and Zach and realize how much you inspire me and make me a better person. Thanks, sister-friend. And Merry Christmas!**

**I am hoping to pull through and finish this challenge. C'mon furry meowing elves, help me out! No, I just gave you kitty treats. I know you want to play, just- never mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**-HisNameIsPeter**

It was cold. Dark too, and naturally icy. How could it not be in a land made of ice and snow? Loki couldn't feel the cold anyway. His boots sunk into the snowy ground of Jotunhiem as he struggled through the rough winds. In the chilling temperature's, the god's skin had taken on a faint blue tint. His wide green eyes formed an icy stare that seemed as if it could shatter stone. Icebergs jutted from the ground like stalagmites in the dark cave of a planet. Despite it being his home, Loki could hardly wait for his business here to be done.

"You are a fool coming here."

The voice was rough and low. Fortunately, Loki had not suspected anything less.

"I know."

"What business do you have among the frost giants, Asguardian?"

He said the word like you would say the name of a repulsive creature. He said it like it was a curse. Perhaps it was.

"I bring glad tidings of comfort and joy."

He smirked at that.

"I have come to make peace negotiations with Helblindi himself."

A large white giant stepped from behind a nearby ice shield.

"Well, well, if it isn't the god of mischief." Helblindi growled. "There will be no negotiations today. Nor will there ever be."

Loki was aware of the many ice shields around him.

"How many?" He hissed.

"See for yourself."

The frost giants bolted out of hiding and came at Loki in packs of tens. The god used his magic to make himself appear everywhere. He was in charge now. Now all of him was surrounding the confused monsters as they tried to decide which image was the real version of him. Some batted at the sky, their massive paws passing right through Loki's clever holograms.

The god felt a jolt from behind. He flung forward as Helblindi's staff smashed against his back. He tumbled weakly. The images where still up, but faded and blurry, so it was clear who the giants were out to kill.

Loki used the last of his energy to transport himself behind an ice shield while maintaining the image of which the others were convinced.

He held his hands up. "Perhaps if we just-"

"NO PEACE WILL BE COMING TO ASGARD!"

Silence fell as the giants held their swords to Loki's holographic image. Come on, he

Thought, just one last miracle.

And it came.

The rainbow bridge spun down, colors dancing, and it wrapped itself around the real Loki, who saluted to the giants as he lifted off the ground.

"You won't get away with this, Asguardian! We'll find you."

Color swirled around the god as Helblindi's voice faded to silence. He flew through the magic bridge in spirals until he landed with a thump in the city of Asgard. Hiemdal turned to the god.

"Hurt, are you, Loki?"

Loki looked up, and straightened his cloak, realizing that he had been rubbing his back where he'd been clobbered.

"Never better." He lied.

Hiemdal nodded and stepped away for Loki to pass into the shining gold city of

Asgard.

The castle was monstrously large with entrance at every point and large statues that he and his brother had climbed as children.

Loki frowned and denied Hiemdal.

"I need to go to Midgard."

The guard raised his eyebrows suspiciously, but didn't say a word. He slid his precious sword into the slot and the bridge began to turn. Loki, once again, leaped into the Bifrost and was traveling through space once again.

When Loki landed, he found himself in a small town. He concluded that this was the right place, and made his way through the city. It was night and the sky was dark. The streets were lit up with lights and leaves hung in circles on doorways. It must be the human holiday, Christmas, Loki thought. Thor had once told his stories of sleighs, trees inside the house, and snow, not like on

Jotunhiem, but pleasant, light flurries used to build forts and men. Loki thought it sounded rather ridiculous, but Thor said it brought people happiness and joy.

The god of mischief twiddled his thumbs as he casually examined the festive decorations. Soon, he had reached his destination. The apartment was home of Jane

Foster, his brother's Midguardian lady friend. The lights were on inside. Loki peeked timidly through the window and saw Jane, the scientist Eric Selvig, the other wacky scientist Darcy, and none other than his brother Thor sitting at a table eating dinner.

"It's Christmas Eve, Eric!" Darcy laughed.

Eric sliced up a large ham and began passing out grilled vegetables, mashed potatoes, rolls, and more. Thor, still getting used to customs, began to dig in with no patience, but the others didn't mind. They laughed and talked and Jane gave everyone a little present box.

"Let's toast our first Christmas together!" She shouted and they all cheered.

They looked so happy. Loki frowned at himself. Was this jealousy? That his brother was having the time of his life and he was - miserable. The god of mischief was miserable. Loki remembered the old days when the whole family,

Odin, his mother (he swallowed the unwanted emotion), him, and Thor all celebrated the Asguardian holidays with a huge feast. They invited Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Lady Sif as well. Those were happy times if family and laughter. Now what did Loki have?

A kingdom to himself. And he hated it.

But the god wasn't about to cry about it. Instead, he stepped away from the window.

"Merry Christmas, brother." He whispered. "I hope you're happy."

Inside the happy home, Thor opened his gif and laughed. It was the Norse legends story book and Thor action figure. He hugged Jane and kissed her cheek softly.

Thor stood up and left the bright laughter of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and began to light a fire. It was cold outside. He imagined him and his brother as children playing in the snow and let out a sigh and a small smile. As he walked back to the kitchen, the god of thunder could have sworn he saw his brother's melancholy face in the window. He wondered what Loki would be doing now if he was here. He missed his brother. But, now Loki was at peace.

"Merry Christmas brother." He whispered into the night. "I hope you're happy."


End file.
